Anytime anyday
by Breellis09
Summary: Airi is having a bad day when Aram finally returns, but will everything turn out right again or will things just get worse?  Multi- Chapter


**Hello everyone! This is my first Meru Puri fan fic. Not sure how this'll turn out. Just tell me what you guys think :) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

I walked down the long halls, dragging my feet behind me. It was school, how much worse could it get? Aram was in his home realm for the time being, helping his mother. My mom and dad still weren't back. And Jeile was convinced he was going to entertain me while Aram was gone. Right, how much worse could it get?

"Airi Hoshina? Don't forget about the test in class tomorrow!" My teacher reminded me as I walked by his class.

"Of course." I grab my back pack out of my locker and started to walk home. It wasn't very long, but it's not like it was fun walking alone.

"How is my Mountain Lily Maiden doing?" Jeile asked appearing beside me

I grunt and shove my way in to the house slamming the door in his face. I dropped my school bag by the door and walked up to my room weaving my hands through my bright red hair.

"There was something off," I noted looking around.

The house was clean, the dogs weren't barking, and Jeile hadn't followed her in the house. I pushed open my door, my eyes widening in surprise. Something inside me stirred. Laying on my bed was a boy, or a man rather. He was laying on his side still fully clothed, his hair was black and it reached his forehead. Of what could be seen he was tan, and muscular.

A smile spread across my face, a squeal forming in my throat. "No no, he's asleep." I said to myself quietly.

I walk over to my bed, and pulled the cover over him. I turned around and walked out turning off the light. Downstairs I hummed quietly, while going about my chores. Dishes, laundry, feeding the dogs, then finally got around to studying.

I pulled the science book out of my bag and began reading over chapter four.

A scream came from upstairs in the bathroom. Of course, I grunted and threw my book aside and walked upstairs, to find a disgruntled Jeile swatting at a wasp.

"It has a horn on it's butt Airi Hoshina! Kill it!"

I take off my shoe and hit the wasp sending it in to the shower.

"I killed it, you get rid of it." I said to Jeile as he took a deep breath.

"But Mountain Lily Maiden!"

"No but's. Just use the tissue and throw it in the trash or something."

I turned and collided with something hard, stumbling back.

"Ouch stupid wall!" I rubbed my head and looked up. Except it wasn't a wall.

A chuckle came from the man I had collided with, "Do you always blame things on inanimate objects?"

I threw my arms around him burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Aram!" I nearly squealed, not caring about the studying, or the fact that we were still in my bathroom.

He was surprised but put his arms around me. He wasn't used to me being the one to attack him. But I didn't really care, he was here, and it had been nearly three months.

"Airi are you alright?" He asked puzzled.

I nodded quickly staying in my place. Ever since he turned 17, the spell put on him, causing him to grow in the dark was reversed and now he was older 24/7. **(( A/N yes I know in the end of the series Jeile had made it so he was young in the dark.))**

It was hard to get used to, but now I could actually be with him and not hear the whispers of always being with a little kid. I didn't care what they said though, I had Aram and that's what mattered to me.

"I'm just so...so glad to see you." I muttered.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." He said still hugging me.

Normally I would pull away, or say something to him. But today was not my day and it was a miracle he was here.

Jeile had disappeared like every other time I see him, but the wasp was in the trash which was a good thing.

"Why are you here? I thought you had to help your mom? Not that I'm not glad to see you. I really am, just curious you kn-" He put his finger over my lips.

"I'm done helping mother. If she needs anymore help, then Jeile will be assisting her. One day is bad enough with that women, let alone six weeks." He said.

I raised my eyebrow, "You mean twelve weeks?"

It was his turn to be confused, "What?"

"Twelve weeks. Three months." I said. "You know. You left in November, so November, December, January."

"Three months?" He stepped back doing some mental math in his head.

"Remember time goes faster back home Aram. Here in my world time is faster. So one day there might be three days here."

He frowned, his eyes darting down "I'm sorry Airi, I did not think... I did not realize it was so long."

I rolled my eyes and led him out of the bathroom, "It's fine. It's done now and you're here"

He nodded, but still looked upset at himself.

I took a deep breath and stood on my toes, holding his face in my hands and kissed him. He was here, and it had been three months. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I needed him, I loved him.

He was shocked, I could tell, but that didn't stop him from pulling me closer and kissing me back. My arms wound around his neck as his hands rested on my hips.

"Am I interrupting?" Jeile asked wiggling his eyebrow.

I squealed in surprise and jumped back out of habit, backing against the wall.

Aram openly facepalmed, slapping his face.

"God damnit Jeile!" I grunted and fixed my hair, pushing it back behind my ear.

"I've heard much worse." He said, a Cheshire grin spreading over his face.

"What do you want brother?" Aram asked.

"Oh I thought I would check on Mountain Lily Maiden. She seemed so upset earlier. Although school is a boring drag, so I can't blame her. With all those test she has and her teachers are very per-" I cut Jeile off mid sentence.

"Shut up don't you dare say it!"

"OH my, yes Aram is here. Whoops. Slipped my mind." He smiled wide and disappeared, yet again.

Aram turned to me, "Whats the matter Airi? Did someone hurt you? Is school too hard?"

I shook my head, "No, no, no. It's just a lot of studying and you know... Today was just a bad day." I mentally cursed Jeile for mentioning anything at all.

"What happened?" He asked pulling me on to the couch.

"I just... This morning my mom and dad called saying they wouldn't be back anytime soon. At school, I fell in front of everyone. And I have a bit science test tomorrow. I mean yeah, I'm stressed .But... I don't know. I just had a bad day..."

He nodded and took my hand, "It'll be okay. I promise."


End file.
